New Love New World
by Arisaaoi
Summary: "Terkadang cinta itu memang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Awalnya suka kepada abang nya, karena abang nya cuek aku malah turun hati ke adiknya. Sialnya adik nya lebih cuek. Ini adalah kisah cinta seorang Haruno Sakura yang berusaha mendapatkan hati adik Menma Namikaze yang dingin dengan beberapa rintangan menyakitkan." /CHAP 2 Posted, read now! #Chapter2 #NLNW
1. PROLOG

"Terkadang cinta itu memang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Awalnya suka kepada abang nya, karena abang nya cuek aku malah turun hati ke adiknya. Sialnya adik nya lebih cuek. Ini adalah kisah cinta seorang Haruno Sakura yang berusaha mendapatkan hati adik Menma Namikaze yang dingin dengan beberapa rintangan menyakitkan."

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic : Mine **

** Inspiration : My Love Story**

** Warning : OOC, AU, NaruSaku, jangan ngerasa kasihan ya karena ini memang nyata sih :')**

** Title : New Love New World**

* * *

PROLOG

* * *

**Cinta** itu memang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Rasa suka adalah manusiawi. Tetapi bagaimana jika perasaan cinta kita sendiri tidak terbalaskan? Pasti sangat sakit.

Bukan hanya seorang cowok yang bisa merasakan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahkan hampir semua cewek pernah merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Disaat kita ingin move – on dia malah berperilaku baik kepada kita.

Tentu itu membuat kita untuk tidak menyerah.

Banyak sekali kisah cinta yang ada di dunia ini. Terlalu banyak sampai aku hampir bingung menjelaskan nya. Salah satunya, **cinta yang berawal dari abang nya turun ke adik laki – laki nya**.

Mungkin memang aneh. Tetapi ini adalah kenyataan karena **aku mengalaminya**!

'Itu namanya main – main dong?'

Ya enggak juga kan? Sebuah cinta itu kan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Awal nya memang suka sih sama abang nya hanya saja abang nya cuek. Turun deh perasaan ke adeknya dan sial nya adek nya 100 x lipat lebih cuek dari abang nya!

Ini memang kisah cinta nyata.

Kisah cinta diriku.

Ini adalah cerita dimana aku mencintai orang yang tidak mencintai ku dan banyak orang yang membenci diri ku karena aku menyukai orang itu.

Memang menyakitkan padahal aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa – apa.

Aku pernah mendekati nya. Mereka semua berteriak kalau aku suka dengan nya di depan. Pada awalnya dia baik setelah tahu itu perlahan sifatnya berubah. Tentu saja ini memang menyakitkan.

Tetapi ini fakta.

Kisah cinta fakta yang akan kuceritakan dalam bentuk tulisan.

* * *

"Nenek kemarin masuk rumah sakit." Ujar _kaa - san_ selesai berteleponan dengan tanteku. "Jadi kita akan menjenguk nenek?" Tanya adik ku bernama Moegy. _Kaa – san_ mengangguk.

Aku diam masih dengan menatap ponsel. "Sekarang? Sasori saja belum pulang."

"Dia akan kesana sendiri. Kita harus cepat. _Kaa – san_ baru dikasih kabar sekarang." _Kaa – san_ dengan nada agak sedikit khawatir. Aku menghela nafas pelan tanda malas untuk berdiri karena sudah posisi wuenak.

Selesai siap – siap dan membawa beberapa peralatan yang memang dibutuhkan aku segera turun menuju mobil.

Sesampai nya di rumah sakit aku terkejut melihat 1 keluarga berada diruangan yang memang sudah dipesan cukup besar ini. "Wah wah. Ramai sekali." _Kaa – san_ meletakan sepatu nya dan menaruh kue di atas meja.

"_kaa – san _dimana?" Tanya _kaa – san_ ku kepada adik nya.

"_kaa – san_ lagi tidur jadi jangan ribut – ribut." Pesan tanteku. Kami hanya mengangguk.

Mataku menangkap sosok perempuan yang tengah bermain handphone sambil senyum senyum. Dia adalah Shizune, kakak sepupu perempuan ku.

"Shizune. Sepertinya kau sedang asyik." Goda ku dan segera duduk disamping dirinya.

Ia langsung menyembunyikan handphone nya. "Is enggak seru." Aku langsung ngambek. "Iya iya. Engga ada apa – apa kok." Dia segera menunjukan handphone nya dan aku membereng nya pelan.

Kami berdua tertawa pelan.

Tiba – tiba pintu kamar 506 dibuka. Sasori masuk dengan tergesa – gesa.

Kami berlama – lama di sana sampai malam. Hingga akhirnya abang sepupu ku mengajak aku, Sasori, Shizune dan ke empat sepupuku yang lain untuk makan di Wcdonald. Kami menyetujui nya dengan alasan jalan – jalan di malam minggu.

Maklum rata – rata jomblo.

"Bilang aja sama mama kakak kalian nginap di rumah kami." Saran aku kepada beberapa sepupuku. "Ha? Hm ... boleh – boleh juga sih. Biar besok kami bisa berenang."

"Ikut dong." Shizune langsung merengek.

"Khusus cowok." Tegas Sasori. Shizune langsung berwajah masam. "Yaudah deh tapi kami tetap ngingap disana ya." Ujar Shizune.

"Telepon mama kakak dong."

Shizune sekali lagi membereng aku. Aku hanya cengengesan dan dia mengeluarkan handphone nya. "Ma ... kakak boleh tidak menginap di rumah tante Mebuki?" tanya Shizune.

"Tolong dong ma." Shizune memohon – mohon kepada mamanya.

"Boleh? Beneran?!" Terus terang saja mendengar dia berkata begitu aku kegirangan. Shizune meletakan kembali handphone nya. "Boleh tapi kita semua harus pulang sekarang."

Kami semua saling berpandangan dan mengangguk. "Lebih baik kita pulang."

Aku, Sasori, Shizune, Gaara, Anko, Renmaru, dan Fuka kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju mobil dan bergegas ke rumah sakit agar diizinkan.

**Besoknya ...**

"Pagi." Sapa ku kepada Shizune. Hari memang sudah menunjukan pukul 8. Ini adalah jadwal bangun tercepatku di minggu hari sejak 1 bulan ini karena memang aku biasa bangun jam 9 – 12 siang.

Shizune mengangguk. "Kau sudah mandi?" Tanyaku dengan mengucek – ngucek mata.

Ia menggeleng dengan masih serius memandang buku yang sejak aku bangun di tatap nya terus.

"Kalau gitu aku mandi duluan ya. Ngomong – ngomong Fuka dan Anko mana?" Tanya ku begitu tidak melihat mereka. "Mereka di luar."

"Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga harus menemani nenek di rumah sakit." Aku tertawa mengingat kejadian semalam dimana mereka dipaksa menginap dirumah sakit. Tentu saja Sasori sedikit ketakutan.

Aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil handuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

Aku menghabiskan waktu selama 15 menit untuk mandi dan disaat aku sudah siap tiba – tiba mobil avanza Sasori datang. Sasori bersama Renmaru dan Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mendengar mereka aku langsung turun. "Kalian mau pigi lagi?" Tanya ku. Mereka mengangguk. "Boleh ikut?" Tanyaku karena merasa ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan. "Permisi sama mama papa dulu ya dek." Jawab Gaara. Aku mengangguk dan segera naik ke atas.

"Ma ma. Boleh enggak kami ikut sama orang itu?"

_Kaa – san_ hanya mengangguk. "Shizune, Anko, Fuka ayo kita ikut orang itu."

"Kakak enggak deh dek." Ujar Fuka. Kami langsung bersamaan bertanya. "Kenapa" Ia langsung menunduk malu – malu. "Belum mandi." Mendengar itu kami serentak _sweatdrop_.

"Yaudah deh kami pergi ya." Fuka mengangguk.

Aku mengambil handphone ku. Sudah ada 1 harian aku tidak melihat handphone ku. Ada SMS dari Sai, pacarku yang over sekali.

Tetapi aku sayang dia (saat itu). Jadi aku memutuskan untuk terus bermain handphone selama Sasori menyetir mobil. Tiba – tiba kami berhenti di sebuah tempat untuk modif knalpot, pelak dan lain – lain seperti itu.

"Kita mau apa?"

"Pokoknya tunggu aja ya 15 menit paling lama. Kalian beli minum dulu gih." Tawar Gaara sambil memberikan uang kepada aku. Aku mengangguk dan dengan senang bersama Anko dan Shizune kami masuk. "Kalian juga kan?" Tanyaku sebelum betul – betul masuk. "Terserah."

Uang yang mereka berikan adalah 50.000 artinya aku bisa membeli beberapa makanan lain kan? Karena aku memang sudah sangat lapar. "Kamu rakus deh." Ledek Shizune melihat ku mengambil 1 bungkus makanan.

Aku langsung membereng pelan Shizune.

Selesai membayar dengan segera aku membuka jajanan itu dan memakan nya. "Woi! Kau rakus sekali sih." Sasori langsung menarik makanan ku. "Ya biar yang penting aku tidak gemuk." Ledek ku.

"Sasori, ini adikmu?" Mataku langsung tertuju kepada sebuah suara dari belakang.

"Duh kau membuatku malu." Mendengar ucapan yang bisa kumengerti membutku menyikutu Sasori. "Iya ini adik ku aduh ..." Lirihnya pelan dengan kesakitan. "Oh iya."

Mataku masih bersinar melihat sebuah pemandangan yang benar – benar luar biasa amazing nya. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatnya.

Wajah nya sangat sangat tampan!

"Kalian masuk saja." Aku, Shizune dan Anko masuk ke dalam dengan menurut tidak seperti biasanya. Pasti itu membuat Sasori, Gaara dan Renmaru bingung.

Hening.

Dan dalam hitungan ke 3

1 ...

2 ...

3 ...

Kami menjerit membuat mobil sedikit bergoyang. "Lihat kan lihat?! Ganteng banget!" Teriak Anko yang memang paling tidak kuat sama cowok ganteng. Kami berdua mengangguk.

Memang! Ganteng banget banget dia!

Kami terus saja memandangi pria itu membuatku lupa dengan pacarku sendiri. Tetapi aku tidak perduli.

Beberapa lama kemudian Sasori, Gaara dan Renmaru memasuki mobil. "Ayo sudah siap."

"Jadi si Menma kemana?" Tanya Gaara.

Menma? Jadi namanya Menma? Tentu saja aku akan selalu mengingatnya! Kami bertiga saling berpandangan dan senyum – senyum mendengar pembicaraan kami.

"Oh iya aku akan menjemput Matsuri dulu ya." Ujar Gaara yang tengah menyetir mobil. Kami mengangguk. Matsuri? Cewek yang benci aku karena aku dekat dengan kakak sepupu aku sendiri?

Jujur saja aku sedikit deg – deg an bertemu dengan nya.

Sesampai nya di sana ia masuk dan aku betul – betul deg – deg an. "Haaloo kalian kalian semua!" Sapa Matsuri dengan ceria. "Ra, ini Sasori, ini Renmaru ehmmm ini Shizune, dan ini Anko terus ..." Aku deg – degan melihat wajah nya setelah menyebutkan namaku. "Sakura... Oh iya Sakura." Dia tersenyum lebar.

Aku sempat lega walaupun sedikit malu.

"Oh iya aku mau permisi futsal dulu. Menma juga kesana." Ujar Sasori dan Gaara mengangguk.

Menma? Berarti dia ada disana? Kalau begitu aku bisa melihatnya lagi?

Aku tersenyum kecil dan tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah dia lagi.

Sesampai di tempat futsal ketika Menma turun tentu saja Matsuri terpesona melihat kegantengan yang dipancarkan oleh Menma. "Sumpah teman abang Sakura ganteng banget." Dia langsung semangat di depan Gaara.

Mungkin untuk membuat Gaara cemburu?

"Iya tau nya awak ini apa. Tapi hati awak selalu untuk adik Matsuri." Mendengar ucapan gombal yang di keluarkan Gaara kami semua tertawa terbahak – bahak sedangkan Matsuri berwajah merah.

"Gaara – _san_ udah. Kita makan?" Tiba – tiba pintu depan dibuka.

Kami ber – empat terus memandangi cowok itu dengan serius tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Setelah Menma pergi kami bertatapan. "Emang ganteng!" teriak kami sambil tertawa.

Sasori dan Renmaru masuk. "Kami di mobil Menma saja ya." Gaara mengangguk. "Matsuri di depan." Gaara memerintahkan Matsuri untuk duduk di depan. "Iya iya." Kemudian Matsuri turun dan mendekatkan diri nya ke mobil Menma. Gaara langsung manyun sedangkan Matsuri tertawa cekikan sama halnya dengan kami yang hampir keselak karena makan.

Sesampai nya di rumah makan kami turun dan makan bersama. Jujur saja aku lapar dan tidak bisa menahannya!

Tetapi apa boleh buat aku harus makan dengan rapi, bersih dan sebaik mungkin.

Selesai makan kami langsung buru – buru ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk nenek.

Di rumah sakit kami semua menunggu di ruang tunggu karena waktu berkunjung sudah habis jadi jika ingin berkunjung kita harus membawa sebuah kartu untuk bisa masuk! Kami memang bernasib sial udah datang rame – rame ketimpa masalah kayak gini.

Yang pertama masuk adalah orang tua Shizune dan Anko. Kemudian disusul Gaara dan Matsuri.

Aku, Menma, Sasori, Renmaru, Shizune dan Anko masih setia menunggu sambil bercucuran air keringat.

Kami bertiga terus memandangi Menma. "Kalian kenapa sih asyik mandangi dia? Dia risih loh." Tegas Sasori. "Ha? Aku enggak kok! Cuma Anko."

"Aku bilang kalian ya kalian."

"Enggak loh."

Tiba – tiba orang tua Shizune dan Anko masuk lagi sambil memberikan 2 kartu untuk masuk. Anko dengan sibuk ingin menyusul Menma dan Sasori. Aku dan Shizune saling berpandangan.

"Suka bilang!" Tegas kami berdua.

Wajah Shizune langsung memerah.

"Ah yaudah masuk aja sana." Orang tua Anko dan Shizune langsung menyuruh kami masuk. Mau tidak mau kami masuk walau harus kena marah. Memang aneh deh.

Disaat yang bersamaan begitu aku memasuki ruang ini Menma dan Sasori bergegas ke luar ruangan. "Udah mau pulang?" Tanya ku. Menma mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ohh." Jawab ku ringan dan masuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia memang sudah pergi.

Aku dan kedua sepupuku tidur – tiduran di atas sofa dengan diam. Tidak tahu apa dan kenapa tapi yang pasti fikiran kami melambung memikirkan cowok seganteng itu.

* * *

Oke. Memang agak aneh tapi ini masih dibuat secara buru – buru. Mungkin updatean nya 1 bulan lagi kalau kalian mau review sih enggak. Pokoknya jangan bilang enggak asyik ya! Dipahami ini masih Prolog nya! Tentang awal abang ku dan kata – kata nya yang pertama itu curhat si hehehe.

Maaf ya kata – kata nya agak aneh, aku gak perhatikan lagi. Siap udah publish.

Pengen tahu reaksi dunia sama kisah cinta aku hahaha!

Aku punya pacar dulu sekarang udah mantan jadi aku gak banyak cerita tentang dia disini palingan di chapter 1 atau 2. Oke?

Maaf kalau tidak menarik di awal tapi jika kalian review aku akan memberikan yang terbaik di chapter selanjutnya.

Tidak suka? Akan saya hapus secepat mungkin.

Ada yang tidak mengerti? Silahkan bertanya akan saya balas di chap selanjutnya jika silent reader tapi jika tidak saya balas melalui PM.

Makasih

Arisaaoi.


	2. Newlovenewworld 1, New Classmate

CHAPTER I

New Classmate

_Terkadang cinta itu memang tidak bisa dipaksakan . Awalnya suka kepada abang nya, karena abang nya cuek aku malah turun hati ke adiknya. Sialnya adik nya lebih cuek. Ini adalah kisah cinta seorang Haruno Sakura yang berusaha mendapatkan hati adik Menma Namikaze yang dingin dengan beberapa rintangan menyakitkan."_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Fic : Mine**

**Inspiration : My Love Story**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Narusaku, chapter 1 REPOST/REUPLOAD!**

**Title : New Love New World**

_I Love That Feeling of being in love, the effect of having butterflies when you wake up in the morning. That is specia_l - **_Jennifer Aniston_**

* * *

(Re-post)

Happy Reading

Silent Reader

Kapan kapan review ya biar hitz.

1...

2...

3...

* * *

**New Classmate**

Tamat SD.

Artinya aku akan berurusan dengan sesuatu yang baru bernama Sekolah Menengah Akhir (SMP). Tidak terasa padahal seperti baru 1 bulan yang lalu masuk SD sekarang sudah SMP saja.

Pengalaman – pengalaman yang tidak bisa dilupakan di SD pun cukup banyak.

Seperti; berantem, musuhan, sahabatan atau ... saling suka (pacaran).

Aku mempunyai pacar. Jujur saja dulu aku sangat polos dan tidak mau pacaran bagaimana pun cara nya sampai usia ku menginjak 17 tahun. Tetapi, ya namanya juga udah perbedaan zaman mau diapain bagimana pun anak TK saja sudah pacaran.

Shimura Sai. Sampai sekarang pun tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan dirinya dan jujur aku tidak terlalu perduli padahal dulu aku selalu berseki keras akan selalu mencintai dirinya. Tetapi ya namanya kehidupan.

.

.

.

**Satu Hari Sebelum Masuk Sekolah ...**

Jantung ku berdetak lebih kencang. Akhirnya aku bisa 1 sekolah dengan Menma dan aku juga takut karena sebagai anak baru disana.

Sekolah baruku adalah sekolah PG – SMA. Tentu saja banyak siswa SD dari sana yang pasti juga masuk ke SMP itu. Tidak seperti sekolah negri yang pasti siswa – siswi baru semua dari sekolah yang rata – rata berbeda. Karena persamaan itu pasti mereka bisa akrab.

"Besok kamu sudah sekolah jadi cepat tidur." Perintah _kaa – san _melihat diriku masih sibuk dengan ponsel ku.

Aku menoleh ke arah_ kaa – san_ sesaat dan kembali menoleh ponsel milik ku. "Iya. Sebentar lagi saja." Aku masih menatap ponsel ku untuk mencari – cari segala tentang sekolah baru ku. Sekolah ku bisa dibilang sekolah yang lumayan internasional juga jadi bukan sulit untuk mencari segala info mengenai sekolah Konoha School.

"Oh iya teman ku banyak sekali adiknya yang sekolah disana juga bahkan 1 kelas dengan Sakura." Tiba – tiba Menma menimbrung.

Mendengar pembicaraan menarik dari Sasori aku langsung men – turn off kan handphone ku. "Siapa?" Tanya _kaa - san_. "Adiknya Menma namanya Naruto." Mataku langsung membulat tidak percaya.

Adiknya Menma?! "Mukanya mirip banget kayak _copy paste_." Kemudian Sasori tertawa pelan. "Sama kayak aku dan Sakura kan?" Sasori langsung mencubit pipiku. Dengan kesal aku memukul tangan nya. Ia selalu mengatakan kami anak kembar dan aku benar benar membenci itu. Dengan sedikit kesal aku menuju kamar.

Aku terus – terusan berfikir 'Muka nya mirip dengan Menma?! Serius?! Aku benar – benar tidak sabar untuk bersekolah besok!' sehingga aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus senyum – senyum tidak menentu.

.

.

.

"Sakura, Sasori! Bangun! Sudah jam 7 lewat tahu kalian telat sekali!" Teriak _kaa – san_. Mendengar kata 'telat' aku langsung terbangun dari tempat tidur dengan terburu – buru dan mengambil handuk kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi aku buru – buru sambil mendengar _kaa – san _yang berceloteh karena kami telat bangun.

15 menit kemudian ...

Begitu selesai mandi aku dengan terburu – buru memakai seragam nasional yaitu baju kemeja dan rok kotak – kotak berwarna biru tua dan pita.

"Sarapan dulu." Ujar _tou – san_ begitu aku turun ke bawah.

"Tapi _tou – san_ kami sudah telat." Sergah Sasori sambil memakai dasi nya. "Iya _tou – san_ aku dan Sasori pergi dulu. Dah _tou – san_!" aku melambaikan tangan sambil memberikan ciuman jarak jauh kepada _tou – san_.

Aku hanya melihat _tou – san_ menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Ini adalah hari pertama dimana aku dan Sasori satu mobil berdua dengan aku duduk di depan. Aku tidak pernah begini. Ini khusus untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Hari pertama kau sudah terlambat. Membuat ku harus mendengus kesal melihatnya. Bagaimana nanti kalau aku jadi pusat perhatian karena telat? Nanti ke lapangan atau di kelas saja? Kelas nya gimana sih?!

Terlalu banyak keingin tahuan ku tentang sekolah ini.

.

.

.

Jantung ku deg – degan saat mobil Avanza yang aku dan Sasori naiki memasuki wilayah sekolah kami. "Sasori kau harus mengantarku nanti ya." Sasori SMA dan aku SMP pasti kami beda gedung tapi dia juga pernah menjadi murid SMP disini apa salah nya mengantarku untuk ke gedung SMP lagian ini sudah telat.

"Memang kau anak – anak?" Cibir Sasori.

Aku hanya manyun dan segera turun dari mobil. "Memang masih anak – anak kok. Udah antari aku ya?" Aku memohon terus kepadad Sasori. "Enggak. Kamu jangan kekanak – kanakan dong." Sasori memukul kepala ku pelan.

Tentu saja aku menunggu Sasori yang masih siap – siap di dalam. Dan saat itu juga kesempatan untuk ku untuk menata sekali lagi penampilanku agar terlihat _better than last_.

Kemudian aku tersenyum begitu merasa penampilan ku sudah yang terbaik.

"Sasori!" Teriak seorang cewek dari sana sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya menaikan alis tanda bertanya siapa orang tersebut. "Aku titip handphone ya di mobil kamu." Cewek itu mengambil handphone dari kantong rok nya dan memberikan kepada Sasori.

"Mending gak usah bawa handphone deh kalau misalnya tidak bisa jaga sendiri." Lirih Sasori sambil menghela nafas sedangkan ku lihat kawan nya hanya terawa kecil. Aku yang melihat itu hanya terdiam. "Yasudah aku duluan ya." Kawan Sasori pergi.

Selesai mengunci mobil Sasori memegang pundak ku.

"Oke. Ayo." Ujar Sasori. Aku mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti langkah Sasori dari belakang.

Di tengah tengah perjalan Sasori bertemu dengan teman nya. "Hoi." Sapa teman nya bersama cewek yang tadi menitipkan handphone di mobil Sasori.

Sasori tentu saja memberikan tanda agar aku segera berlalu. "Ck." Aku mendecih dan segera berlalu sambil mengikuti barisan anak – anak SMP yang menyalami guru satu persatu.

Sesampai nya di kelas tentu saja aku merasa sangat – sangat asing karena tidak ada sama sekali murid dari sekolah ku yang dulu dan sial nya semua telah bergegas turun.

"Kamu duduk di sini?" Tanya ku kepada anak yang juga kebetulan baru datang.

"Iya." Jawab nya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku duduk di sini ya?" Tanya ku sekali lagi memberanikan diri.

Ia mengangguk. "Silahkan."

"Kita ada upacara pembukaan kan? Kita turun yuk." Ajak ku sedangkan anak yang tergolong agak kecil itu hanya mengangguk kikuk. Aku merasa dia adalah anak yang polos dan tidak banyak bericara.

Saat upacara aku terus saja mencari sosok anak laki – laki yang mirip Menma aku melirik ke kanan dan menemukan cowok berpostur tinggi seperti Menma. 'itukah dia?' tapi wajahnya tidak terlalu mirip.

Sampai akhirnya pembukaan upcara masuk resmi aku menyerah karena tidak juga mendapatkan sosok Menma kecil.

Upacara pembukaan yang berlangsung selama 30 menit aku lewati walaupun dengan keadaan sedikit pucat. "Baiklah anak kelas 7 semua segera naik ke atas." Perintah _sensei _selesai upacara berlangsung.

Sesampainya di kelas tentu saja mataku masih saja mencari sesosok orang yang mirip dengan Menma. "Kamu adiknya Menma Namikaze dan Sasuke Namikaze kan?!" Tanya seseorang dengan suara yang cukup kuat membuatku menoleh ke belakang.

Dan ...

Jantungku lagi – lagi berdebar begitu melihat orang dengan wajah seperti Menma. Dengan segera aku membuang muka.

Berarti orang yang kukira Menma kecil ketika di barisan bukan Menma karena Menma berpostur sedikit kecil.

Wali kelas kami kemudian datang. "Pagi." Sapa wali kelas 7 – 1 sehingga membuat semua murid duduk pada tempatnya. "Hm ... kamu Namikaze yang paling kecil itu duduk di depan." Pinta wali kelas kami. "Dan kamu, Tenten duduk di sebelah sini, sebelah si ..." Guru itu sedikit bingung begitu menunjuk diriku. "Sakura." Ujar ku lagi. "Iya kamu duduk di sebelah Sakura." Aku melirik cewek itu dan ia segera duduk di samping ku.

"Baik." Jawabnya dan segera berjalan menuju meja depan.

Begitu perempuan itu duduk aku terus memperhatikan _sensei _dan tentu aku tidak harus menatap Menma kecil yang sedang berjalan ke depan karena aku takut jantungku akan berdebar lagi.

Ya. Dia memang lebih kecil sedikit dari Menma tetapi itu tidak apa.

Tunggu ... dia duduk di sebelah kiri ku? Itu kan artinya aku bisa menatapi dia terus?! Okay. Kebiasaan buruk dari Haruno Sakura kemudian muncul.

Tapi ya itu lah keuntungan nya. Okay kau bisa tenang Sakura.

Perlahan sebuah senyuman membentuk di bibirku. "Baiklah. Hm oh iya perkenalkan diri kalian masing – masing mulai dari ujung." Tunjuk wali kelas ku yang bernama Anko menunjuk ke cewek yang duduk di sebelahku.

Jantungku sedikit berdebar karena habis cewek ini memperkenalkan diri aku akan segera memperkenalkan diri ke depan.

"Nama saya Tenten dari SD N 2." Cewek bernama Tenten itu segera duduk. Kemudian Anko – _sensei_ menaikan dagu sambil menunjuk diri ku. Aku berdiri dengan cepat.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura dari SD K." Ujar ku singkat.

"Hm. Okay silahkan duduk." Ujar Anko – _sensei_ dan dengan segera aku duduk sambil menghela nafas lega. "Berikutnya." Tiba – tiba dia berdiri dan maju ke depan kelas.

"Nama saya Naruto Namikaze dari SD B." Dia kemudian duduk. Jadi dia berasal dari SD B yang dulu musuh bebuyutan SD K tentunya. "Kamu adiknya Menma dan Sasuke kan? Muka kamu mirip sekali dengan Menma."

Nah itu dia. Naruto namanya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dan lagi – lagi jantungku berdebar lebih kencang melihat senyuman nya. Menurutku senyuman nya bahkan lebih manis dari senyuman Menma.

Selesai perkenalan diri wali kelas kami memperkenalkan sistem belajar – mengajar di Konoha School. "Jadi anak – anak karena kita masih baru 1 minggu ini kita pulang siang dan kita akan ada proses libur sampai bulan 7 dan masuk kembali akhir bulan 8. _Sensei_ harapkan agar kalian belajar setengah bab dari buku yang kalian beli agar tidak tertinggal." Jelas Anko - _sensei_.

"_Sensei_ bolehkah saya bertanya?" tanya seseorang yang duduk di belakang. Melihat wajah nya aku sedikit kesal entah mengapa.

Anko – _sensei_ mengangguk. "Kenapa diadakan libur 1 bulan?" Tanya seseorang itu. "_sensei_ sendiri tidak tahu. Ini kebijakan sekolah dan juga khusus pada tahun ini."

Semua hanya mengangguk. Begitu Anko – _sensei _ingin menjelaskan sistem pelajaran lebih lanjut sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 9 yang artinya jam istirahat.

Lagi – lagi aku menghela nafas. Jujur saja aku tidak tahu harus kemana aku pergi atau bermain. Kemudian aku ke bawah untuk mencari Sasori pastinya. Dan aku menemukan dia tengah berbincang dengan teman – teman nya terutama Menma!

"Oi. Adiknya Sasori." Ya tuhan. Apakah aku sakit? Menma memanggilku. Aku membalikan badan dan menunjuk diri ku. Menma mengangguk dan memanggilku. "Sekolah disini juga?"

Oke. Dia boleh ganteng tetapi apakah dia bodoh? "Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin saja kan orang luar sekolah jam segini di sini." Sasori memukul pelan kepala Menma. "Bisa saja entah dari dinas atau alumni."

Sasori langsung membereng Menma sehingga aku tertawa kecil. "Oh iya Naruto satu kelas dengan mu kan?" Tanya Menma.

Lagi – lagi jantungku berdebar mendengar nama itu dan segera mengangguk. "Ganteng gak? Kamu suka enggak? Kalau suka biar aku bantui." Tawar Menma membuatku sedikit malu. "Ganteng sih iya suka sih belum." Jawabku.

Menma dan Sasori langsung senyum – senyum. "Udah bel ayo masuk." Menma mengacak – acak rambutku.

Entah kenapa aku sangat senang dan segera mengikuti langkah Menma dan Sasori yang berjalan menuju ke dalam. "Oh iya hari ini jadi kan kerumah Shizuka bareng?" Sasori mengangguk.

Kalau iya mereka bareng apakah Naruto juga ikut? Kan otak aku sekarang hanya Naruto dan Naruto dan Naruto.

Akhirnya aku kembali masuk dan setelah ini aku akan pulang. Ya yang kami satu kelas lakukan hanya diam walau ada beberapa yang berisik. Tentu saja murid baru tetap diam pada tempatnya sewaktu guru kami menjelaskan proses belajar mengajar yang lebih dalam lagi.

Tentu saja aku hanya memperhatikan Anko – _sensei_ plus Naruto tentu nya yang juga sedang memperhatikan guru.

Tenten yang duduk di sampingku masih canggung dan terus saja diam sedangkan orang yang duduk di belakang ku menepuk pelan pundak ku. "Kamu dari SD mana?" Ya. Jujur aku sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan seperti ini. "SD K. Kamu?" Tanya ku lagi. "Dari SD Konoha." Jawab dia. Oke dia dari SD elit dan aku sedikit segan untuk bercakap dengan nya sehingga aku hanya mengangguk dan membalikan badan. "Nama kamu siapa?" Tanya ku berbalik ke belakang sebentar. "Temari no Sabaku. Kamu?" Aku menjawab "Sakura Haruno." Ia kemudian tersenyum begitu juga aku dan dalam 2 detik aku memperhatikan Anko – _sensei_ lagi yang sedang menjelaskan peraturan baju, belajar, dan jam sekolah Konoha School.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 yang arti nya kami sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

Aku yang seperti anak bodoh karena jalan sendiri itu pingin segera pulang, tidur dan berharap kembali ke SD! Aku tidak suka sekolah ini. Aku benci sekali.

"Sakura!" Teriak Menma.

"Oh hai?" Jawabku santai walau sebenarnya hati ku sangat deg – deg an. "Hari ini kita bareng ke rumah teman kami. Ikut kan?" Tanya Menma.

"Sebenarnya Sakura tidak tahu yang mana teman nya. Ya tapi apa boleh buat. Kalau Sakuri tidak ikut Sakura pulang naik apa dong?" Jelas ku kepada Menma sehingga dia menghasilkan reaksi. 'Hm ... benar juga.'

Menma menoleh kebelakang. "Oi Sasori udah bisa pergi?" Tanya Menma melihat teman – teman nya sudah _stand by_. "Bisa bisa." Jawab Sasori.

"Hm ... kalau begitu sudah dulu ya Sakura. Lain kali kita bicara lagi. Bye." Menma melambaikan tangan nya sambil tersenyum kemudian menuju mobil Avanza hitam nya.

Lain kali? Artinya aku bisa mengobrol lagi dengan nya? Aku cinta ini. Aku tidak pernah sepenuh nya membenci sesuatu jadi jika kukatakan aku benci sekolah ini bukan berarti aku membenci segalanya.

"Hallo. Oh ada adiknya Sasori ya?"

"Kamu bagaimana sih? Kan udah jelas ada orang nya."

"Eh iya ada adik nya Sasori."

"Wah mirip sekali ya. Adiknya oke juga."

Ya tuhan. Kepalaku pening sekali mendengar yang seperti ini. Kan sudah sewajarnya jika seorang anak pertama mempunyai adik? Jadi kenapa mereka sepertinya terlihat sangat terkejut seperti peristiwa ini adalah peristiwa langka?

"Sudah dong." Tegas Sasori.

Pintu mobil tiba – tiba di buka. "Sas, masih muat satu?" Tanya teman Sasori yang agak berjenggot dengan pohon nanas di rambut nya.

"Ini di sini saja. Si Chouji habisnya parah sekali sih mau memonopoli semua nya." Keluh salah satu teman cewek Sasori. "Udah Karin, wajar kan saja." Lirih Sasori..

Oh ... jadi itu namanya Karin dan itu? "Oh ya Shion, langsung beli kue untuk Shizuka atau ke rumah nya Sara dulu?"

"Ke rumah Sara dulu. Soal nya uang nya uang Sara." Jelas Shion – _san_. Sasori hanya mengangguk – angguk saja.

Di dalam mobil itu aku hanya bisa diam mendengar orang yang di belakang aku berceloteh seputar cowok, make – up, harta, dan _gadget_.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di rumah teman Sasori yang kalau tidak salah bernama Sara? Gerbang rumah itu di buka. Kukira Sara – _san_ adalah orang yang mewah ternyata rumah nya sangat lah sederhana.

Ia keluar dengan _tank top_ berwarna oranye dan _Hot pants_. "Wah kamu bawa anggota baru?" Kuakui dia cantik sekali. "Hahaha..." Semua langsung tertawa.

"Oh iya ngomong – ngomong Menma mana?!" Tanya Sasori yang tidak mendapati Menma dengan segera ia membuka handphone nya. "Menma rupa nya pulang mama nya katanya marah – marah jadi buru – buru pulang."

Semua yang mendengar itu langsung terkekeh geli. "Oke. Sakura, aku mau beli kue dulu. Kamu turun saja." Perintah Sasori aku menggeleng pelan. "Enggak aku di mobil saja."

"Sudah dek enggak apa kok masuk aja."

Aku menggeleng sekali lagi. "Enggap apa kak, Sakura disini saja." Aku kemudian tersenyum. "Yakin nih dek? Hm ... yaudah deh Sas. Adik kamu mau nya kayak gini." Ujar Sara.

Mereka kemudian menjauh dan berbicara. Aku tidak dengar pasti tetapi seperti nya membicarakan kue.

Dalam waktu 15 menit aku terus menunggu hingga akhirnya kami menuju ke rumah teman Sasori yang kalau tidak salah bernama Shion. "Sakura bisa tunggu di mobil kan?" Aku mengangguk pelan.

Begitu semua teman Sasori turun aku menghela nafas.

Ya! Aku benci sekolah itu. Aku benci hari ini aku tidak suka aku ingin kembali ke SD.

.

.

.

Libur seminggu. Satu yang hanya aku harapkan ...

Bersekolah seperti biasa untuk melihat nya dan menjadi dekat dengan diri nya.

Aku memang aneh.

Malam itu handphone ku terus berdering itu adalah SMS masuk dari Sai, pacar ku atau sekarang entah siapa. Karena bisa dibilang aku sudah mengkhianati nya juga. Coba saja kau mempunyai pacar dan mencintai orang lain.

SMS itu berisi ; **Lagi apa? Sudah lama ya kita tidak SMS an hari ini SMS an yuk. Tadi ngapain saja? Sekolah nya bagaimana? Tadi aku sekolah kayak anak paok deh. Hehe ... soalnya sama sekali enggak ada teman. Banyak cowok keren disana kan? Jangan selingkuh – selingkuh ya ...**

Mau tidak mau aku harus membalasnya. Aku membalas nya sesingkat mungkin seperti ini ; **Tidak ada. Y. Banyak, ya kayak gitu, ohahaha. Banyak, ok.**

Terkesan jahat dan tidak perduli sih memang tetapi bagaimana pun juga aku tidak ingin ada hubungan lagi dengan nya dan ingin putus tetapi sangat bingung bagaimana mengatakan nya.

Entah ide bodoh dari mana aku mengambil laptop dan search di google, '_cara memutuskan pacar_'. Memang terdengar sangat bodoh bukan? Memutuskan pacar saja harus dari internet.

Setelah mendapatkan beberapa refrensi seperti : '**Meminta tolong kepada teman yang ganteng, putus saja, bilang ingin membahagiakan orang tua, dilarang pacaran****_._**'

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan ide dan dengan segera meng – SMS Sai begitu dia membalas SMS ku.

'**Sai. Aku rasa kita mulai tidak cocok. Aku masih labil tidak bisa Long Distance Relationship kayak gini. Dan aku ingin membahagiakan mama, mama sudah kecewa dengan nilai raport aku saat ini. Nilai ku turun drastis. Semua ya maaf, karena kamu kata mama aku. Jadi karena aku lebih sayang mama aku daripada kamu kita putus. 1 alasan yang kuat itu adalah karena aku menyukai orang lain**."

Entah ide terbesit darimana aku mampu mengeluarkan kata – kata yang kayaknya terlalu dibuat – buat. Hm sebenarnya ada point yang benar. Seperti, **Tidak cocok, labil, nilai jelek, serius sekolah, suka sama orang lain**. Atau bisa dibilang ini adalah fakta.

Beberapa detik kemudian SMS masuk dengan balasan '**Ok :') kita tetap teman kan?**'

Aku menghela nafas. '**Ya bro**.'

Ini artinya aku sudah lepaskan dari dia?! Aku putus dan aku tidak mengkhianati dan bahkan aku bisa menyukai orang lain. Serius ini kesenangan di bulan ini. Aku merasa sangat senang.

Melihat jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam aku bergegas tidur. Ini adalah hari libur jadi tidak heran kenapa aku baru tidur jam segini.

Syukurlah sekarang aku bisa menyukai siapapun tanpa takut berkhianat.

Dan aku serius menyukai **Uzumaki Naruto**.

T B C

Lanjut, oke gak tau deh kayakmana sekarang. Sesuai request dari pe _review _ pe _review_ yang baik, tulisan aku hancur dan sekarang aku ulang lagi supaya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Oke ini belum ada menariknya. Chapter ke tiga ada seminggu tentang 1 sekolah sama dia.

Ingat lo ini realstory gitu.

Kayaknya aku bakal banyak buat cerita Narusaku/Minakushi/Kakarin yang berhubungan dengan ; **patah hati, cowok pendek, PHP, teman abang, abang dan adik, kasmaran, cowok ganteng, cowok baik, cowok yang jahat, abang kelas yang baik**.

Kasmaran Gaspol aku nya hehehe :)

Ohya add Line aku dong: Adzrashafwanabila (Promosi)

OKE babay yaa kawan kawan!


End file.
